Let's play a game without losers
by HikariVainamoinen
Summary: "Un juego que en el que nadie pierde" donde nadie obtiene nada, pero aun así sienten que lo tienen todo: Vampire!Norway x Denmark


Bueno, teóricamente este es mi primer fic aquí, debo decir que esta pareja me encanta, pero no lo hice por eso, lo hice como regalo de cumpleaños a mi mejor amiga, que espero y le guste porque siempre insiste en que suba mis fics aquí, aunque dudo subir más, no me considero buena en esto… en fin.

Para esta historia me base en la historia favorita de vampiros de la misma chica, no puedo mencionarla porque me regañaran, pero en fin, ella sabe a qué libro me refiero, y con que ustedes sepan que esto es de vampiros ya me siento bien.

Bueno no tengo más que decir además de un ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mio! Y también va para mi hijita, que sé que le gusta mucho la pareja.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni _otros ciertos libros_ me pertenecen, me secuestré a sus personajes un rato con propósitos ilustrativos nada mas~

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"_Sabor a todo, a todo sin que sepa realmente a nada"_

Se repetía cada noche que debía dormir, que debía hacerlo por su bien, que un humano normal duerme por las noches… pero él no podía, simplemente se negaba el sueño para poder contemplar a su ángel, su salvador personal, que casualmente sólo mostraba su ser por la noche, con la belleza de un príncipe, con la suavidad de una pluma.

Con la frialdad del hielo.

Y aun asi, lo amaba incesantemente.

Es que, con el simple hecho de observarle allí, sentado en su sofá frente a la chimenea leyendo cualquier cosa le hacía feliz, sabía que el simplemente era su esclavo, un juguete mas para su diversión, otro humano mas del montón que había escogido por el simple hecho de tener a alguien con quien estar, no es como si no lo supiera, e incluso había aceptado las condiciones de su juego a pesar de que podría largarse si asi lo quería, o que él podría matarlo si asi lo deseaba, pero no podía alejarse de él… era tan hermoso, y además tan pequeño, a pesar de que probablemente poseía muchísima más fuerza que su persona, lo veía como un cristal delicado que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Debía protegerlo, sin importar que.

"¿Te quedaras toda la noche allí observándome como un idiota?" fue lo que le dijo al notar la mirada fija del más alto sobre él, este simplemente ladeo la cabeza, como quien no entiende la cosa

"Si ¿eso no te gusta?"

"Me incomoda, y mucho si soy honesto contigo ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Una familia con quien estar? No sé ¿lo que sea?"

"¿Me estas dejando ir? ¿Es eso?"

"No, nunca te he retenido aquí ¿lo he hecho alguna vez acaso?" volvió su mirada al libro "Eres un ser perturbantemente molesto"

"¿Eso soy?" se acerco con sigilo al vampiro, sin ningún atisbo de miedo, todo lo contrario, llevaba una sonrisa auto suficiente que no podrían quitarle ni aunque se lo propusieran "¿Por qué no me echas de esta casa? ¿Por qué sigues aquí todas las noches, viéndome si decir nada?"

"Eres la criatura mas pretenciosa que he conocido en mi vida Den" se acercó al mayor, mirándolo fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azul profundo, tan diferentes a los del danés "Un ego tan inflado que no concibo de donde puede nacer, pues careces de que presumir, además de esos músculos que dudo y te sirvan de algo"

"¿Crees que no sirven de nada Nor?" lo atrajo a sí, a pesar de que su cuerpo era mucho más duro que el propio "Yo si los veo bastantes útiles"

"Idiota" se separó de él con un simple empujón, es claro que tenía mucha más fuerza que el mayor, pero no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si el mayor fuera de condición, no abría poder que le impidiese tenerlo a su merced, tembló ante ese pensamiento.

"¿Vas a seguir con esto de la negación Nor? Admite de una vez que me quieres, que me deseas como a nada del mundo" eso le hizo ampliar aun mas su sonrisa, y que el menor sólo incrementará su enojo, cosa que no expreso en su rostro

"Oh claro que si, ahora como te deseo tanto, ve y siéntate en el sofá idiota" no tenía hambre a ciencia cierta, pero él lo hacía enojar tanto que inclusive se le antojaba hacerle daño, hasta que rogara porque se detuviera. Por su parte el mayor si sentía cierto temor por desobedecerle, asi que asintió

"Lo sabía, tú no puedes engañarme Nor" el aludido rodó los ojos al escucharle, mientras observaba como se sentaba en el lugar indicado "¿Feliz?"

"Un poco, pero más que nada por lo que podría pasarte si me paso de la raya" jamás había llegado a lastimarlo realmente, pero adoraba pensar que asi era, maldito rubio, era muy fuerte inclusive para ser humano, eso lo hacía enojarse aun mas ¿sería él también igual de fuerte si fuese humano?

Tenía serias dudas al respecto.

Se sentó sobre el mayor sin más que decir, este no podía quejarse, aquella sensación le encantaba, el casi ser uno en aquel juego salvaje, que le arrebataba la vida en el más literal de los sentidos, pero que aun asi adoraba ¿sería aquello a lo que llaman masoquismo? Eso era lo que él pensaba, pero no le importaba, desde que se conocieron había sido asi, un juego en el que un solo lado salía beneficiado, le daba lo mismo, se sentía tan… bien de esa forma, siempre y cuando pudiese estar al lado de aquél inexpresivo rostro, era feliz, aunque este nunca dijera nada bueno de su persona.

Aun sobre él paso sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro, inclinándose hacia su cuello, dejando relucir aquellos colmillos que con poco trabajo escondía, vaya estupidez, los hundió con fuerza esperando herirle, pero el otro ni se quejo, sólo rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su cazador, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo mientras su sangre desaparecía de su cuerpo, sorbos largos y dolorosos… pero con aquellos placenteros a fin de cuentas, porque era él quien lo estaba haciendo sentirse asi, su Nor, él único que le hacía feliz en la desdicha.

Después de ya hastiarse del vital liquido del mayor se detuvo, estaba satisfecho, pero no se levantó de sus piernas, el otro estaba pálido, se encontraba mal, podía presentirlo, pero le importaba de poco a nada, era él quien se dejaba sin quejarse.

"¿Y bien, no hay premio?" dijo mientras aun tenía un poco de consciencia, el otro suspiro.

"Nunca te comprenderé, eres una extraña y enferma criatura Den" rápidamente se acercó a él y beso sus labios, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, inclusive morder su lengua suavemente, cosa que casi no podía sentir, hasta que al mayor le faltara el oxigeno "… duerme ya idiota"

"Sólo para soñar contigo, mi dulce y malvado ángel" en las mejillas del vampiro se dibujo un pequeño rubor y recordó porque lo había retenido en primer lugar… era bastante interesante pasar el tiempo con él, se recostó en su pecho para cerrar sus ojos mientras que escuchaba su corazón latir, aquella pequeña bomba que latía sin parar y que aun no estaba seguro de detener o no, sin duda que sería genial tenerlo para que lo molestara por toda la eternidad… aunque sería bastante egoísta de su parte.

"Maldito masoquista, como desearía odiarte" fue su última exclamación cuando por fin se levantó de allí, robándole un beso en sus tibios labios antes de volver a ocultarse para cuando saliera el sol, dejando a su algo-asi-como-amante tendido en el sofá, aun durmiendo con su sonrisa idiota y notando que ya no tenía un cuerpo sobre él "tal vez… deba ser más egoísta de vez en cuando" termino de irse, mientras en su interior quería poder quedarse, y ver cómo era la sonrisa del idiota cuando el sol nacía.


End file.
